


Our Family, But Not Our Home

by ShadowLilly



Series: Bats, Birds, a Cat, a Speedster, an Archer, and a City [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily (DCU), Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dimension Travel, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Multi, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Surprise Ending, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLilly/pseuds/ShadowLilly
Summary: They were in the wrong dimension. Transported there after bombs blew up Gotham City and the island that it resided on. No way home and no hope of being found, for the rest of the family died in the first few rounds of exploding.With no way home and no one looking for them, they might as well make the best of it.First they have to find each other again, avoided the League and Team, and find a place to settle. Should be easy right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Bats, Birds, a Cat, a Speedster, an Archer, and a City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. A new Dimension and Panic

The first time she wakes is in a haze of panic, someone is touching her, why is someone touching her? She was supposed to be in what was left of Gotham, protecting her brothers and sisters from the bombs that were going to explode the island the city was on, not strapped down to a table with unfamiliar hands on her.

Where were her siblings? Why couldn't she sence them? She struggled to get free and find her siblings because their parents and other family members died in earlier blasts of the bombs, so it was her duty to protect her siblings. Where were they?

The hands were joined by voices that were a jumble of noise that she ignored, she had to get free, she had to.

There was a sharp prick in her neck, where were they? There! She found one, they were near, they were-

Everything went black.

-

The next time she woke up, it was cold and she was still strapped down but not as much as before. Why did she wake? What - there! One of her siblings was right in front of her! They were injured, but she couldn't tell how or how bad it was. Her eyes wouldn't open so she couldn't tell which sibling was in front of her, nor could she move. It was too cold. Why was it cold? And why couldn't she tell which sibling was infront of her?

She didn't even realise she fell back asleep until the next time she woke. This time she recovered enough to think clearly and move. And with that she remembered the last bomb in that area exploding right above her and that her siblings were huddled under her wings, before pain enveloped her body and waking up strapped down to a table with hands on her, holding her down. 

When she opened her eyes, she discovered that she was in some sort of cryo pod and that she was strapped onto a table that was at a slight angle, letting her see her reflection of a 16 year old face, slightly tan skin, emerald green eyes, and rose red hair. It also let her see out of the pod's slightly fogged up glass front, and right to one of her brother's too young face.

It was him, she could feel him across the room, but their bond was weak and needed to be restored. She could feel her other siblings, but not where. She refocused on her brother's body, finding him missing his right arm and no bonds holding him. The arm could be fixed with a quick deage when the bond is restored.

Looking around the room full of pods as much as she could to make sure no one was in the room, she slipped out of her bonds and opened her pod. As soon as she was free, she fell to the ground, weak and freezing. Her powers and strength needed time to come back, so the best she could do was open her brother's pod and huddle together for warmth. When the pod opened, he fell on top of her and they both fell to the ground, but before they landed, her huge pitch black wings burst from their tattoo form on her back.

On the ground she hugged her too young and cold brother, and folded her wings around the both of them to help warm them up. What little of her powers that she still had was used to discourage anyone from coming into the room, keeping them somewhat safe.

-

He woke up confused, warm, not able to see, along with being hugged by the body underneath him, and with something heavy and warm on top of him. Wait, what happened? He was on a mission then he got hit in the head, passing out. And Oliver never hugged him like this and the body was female and too small to be Dhina, not that she would do this either. So he didn't know where he was, which was _great_ . Wait! He didn't know where he was _or_ who was holding him!

His struggling woke the girl that was underneath him. She opened her eyes and moved her wings - _wings_ \- to let light into their little cocoon. The boy paused, finding her eyes familiar, but not trusting her. 

"Who are you and where are we?" He demanded.

"I have no idea where we are. As for who I am, you really don't recognize me Arrow Colored Red? I'm your sister, Shadows of Gotham."

As soon as the girl said those names, the boy's blue eyes, which looked as if they were missing a piece, finally found it. His expression shifted from grauded to confusion to realization, and settled on hopeful disbelief. 

"Luna?" His voice cracked, remembering the explosion and the screams of his siblings and boyfriend. 

"Hey Roy. You're missing an arm." Luna grinned softly, having to point it out before he felt it missing.

"What."

-

After the rightful and understandable freak out and subsequent breakdown, Luna restored their bond and giving Roy back his arm by deaging him and returning his original DNA once she found out that they were in a different dimension, and he was reborn here. 

"Luna, are-are our parents and the other adults...?"

"With us in this dimension? No, only those of us that make up the Knights that are Shadowed."

"Oh." His voice cracked again, tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah." She responded, already crying once his tears started to fall.

When Luna's wings were returned to their tattoo form, they made their way around the room and floor they were on, hoping to find clothes other than the white and light gray bodysuits they were wearing. Half way through, Luna picked up a signature that she recognized. Her backpack that she was wearing when the bomb exploded was here! 

The room that they found it in was mostly empty except for a few tables, computers, chairs, a mini kitchen, and a multi layered shelf that held her pack along with other things. 

"Is that your magic pack?" Roy asked, referencing the fact that the backpack had multiple mini dimensions in it that held all of their gear. One of their sisters started the joke.

"Yup, and look! Here are our masks, belts, and outfits! Can you do my hair and should we put our outfits on, or should we wait till we're out of this place?"

"We should wait to put on our outfits, but it wouldn't hurt to put on our belts and masks." 

Pretty soon they both had their utility belts on, Roy had on a red domino mask that was outlined with black and covered his eyes and part of his cheeks, and Luna had her hair in a braid that plait that only had the very top of her hair in it and flowed into a braid, and a cowl that covered her head and face except for the mouth, chin, and part of her cheeks, along with the top of her head that the braid was flowing out of.

They checked the computers and found they worked and got to work finding out what they missed while under and what the place they were in was. 

"Well I know where we are."

"Really?"

"Yup," Roy said, popping the 'p'. "We are in D.C. and in the building of the crazy cloning people."

"Uuuggggghhh. Why can't Candmas only exist in one dimension?"

"Because they're crazy and play a role in a lot of things."

"True. And I found out the reason why your arm was missing. It looks like they created a clone."

"What?!"

"Come look for yourself. He has more orange-red hair and you have more red-red hair. He also has shorter hair and blue eyes versus your hazel brown. Along with the fact that you're 20 and he's, like, 17. You might have to go by Arsenal if he goes by Red Arrow in the future, 'cause he looks the age of breaking away from GA based on the other dimensions we've been to." 

The next part was a lot quieter and softer than the first part. "I also looked at the pictures of KF and Robin. They are defintly DG and WW, but not our's. I also looked for the others and I couldn't find them. My powers are still weak so they can't help. The only bright side is that I can tell Hood is close as in the same city close. Other than that, nothing beside the fact that they're alive."

"You tried your best, and if you sensed Hood, then you're getting stronger."

"Thanks. I'm going to try and see if I can get a better lock on Hood."

-

An hour past before Luna came out of her meditation. She jerked her head up from where it fell against her chest and gasped loudly. She startled Roy so bad he banged his head against the inside of the fridge that he was making his 2nd pass through, already gone through the shelves and their content six times and finding a few things that he checked for trackers and stuffed in one of the pocket dimensions in the backpack that hard the soul purpose of acting as a storage for things they found on a mission and wanted to take home.

"Ow! Shadow, what-"

"I found Hood!"

"That's great! Where-?" But when he noticed the fear and worry in her eyes, he knew something was wrong.

"Shadow, where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's less than 500 feet due south east from us, but he's at the same height of elevation as us."

His eyes grew, now sharing the fear and worry as his sister. "That means he's in a pod. We have to go. Now."

She didn't argue, in fact, she bolted for the door, slinging her pack across her back as she went. Roy was right behind her, following her fast movements down halls and between pods to get their brother and boyfriend. 10 feet ahead of him, Luna skidded to a stop right in front of a pod that looked like all of the rest, but when he got to it, it held a nine year old Jason that, luckily, had all of his limbs. 

Roy opened the pod and Jason fell right into his waiting arms. Luna quickly de-aged him, gave him his original DNA from their dimension, and aged him back up. He, like Roy, gained his muscles, original hair and eye color, and the scars that they had from their dimension along with his signature white streak in his hair. 

Luna collapsed after that, having used too much power, and Roy had to drag both of them behind the row of pods after closing Jason's, glad that they remembered to close theirs as well. He leaned against the pod's back, with Luna's pack in his lap, Jay leaning on his right shoulder, and Luna on his left shoulder. After a while, Jason woke up.

"Uuuuunnnnngggg. What?" He asked, voice rough from sleep.

"Hey, Helm of Red. It's Arrow Colored Red, and Shadows of Gotham is on my left. You're safe, but we're all in another dimension with the rest of the Shadowed Knights and we don't know where they are. We just found you and we are currently in Cadmus."

"Fucking Cadmus. I was in a pod wasn't I? Fuck them and fuck the multivers. Can I have my mask?"

Roy stole a quick kiss before handing Hood his black and red domino mask that was a lot like his, but more bat/bird shaped. Roy caught Jay up with what they knew and the definnet possibilities of doubles since Jay didn't have memories from this dimension. And the clone. Can't forget the clone. 

"Damn. I bet you 20 Rox _[(The name they decided to call the clone Roy)]_ will leave and go solo after having a massive fit in the time of one week starting today."

"A month."

"Less talk and more sleep please. And I say two ta three weeks." And that was Luna.

-

A week passed and thanks to the computers in the room they claimed as a base till they were rested enough to get out of Cadmus, they had access to the news. Jason won the bet by half a day. They also raided a few more rooms on the same floor and found enough food for 2 weeks. They also changed into their outfits once they secured the room they claimed. Luna gathered enough energy and regained enough of her powers to lock onto their other siblings. She wouldn't be able to get back to full power unless they got to Gotham or she was under a full moon. They agreed to wait till the full moon to get out of Cadmus and that was tonight.

Too bad the office building that acted as a cover caught on fire and Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad decided to come help, and subsequently found out about the many, _many_ secured underground floors. And then getting caught. And finding a clone of Superman. And then proceeded to utterly destroy the office building above ground when fighting a giant blue-grey monster that was once the head scientist. Then finally getting surrounded by the League and getting to create their own team. Figures.

The only good thing about the whole night was that the fight covered their escape and that the full moon was up long enough for Luna to get her powers back to full strength.


	2. Reunion

**"You sure this is it?"** Kid Flash asked Aqualad through the mind link, referencing the old abandoned building that was half falling down. The team was in the outskirts of New York City, following a lead about a girl with blue eyes and blond hair, that has been taking kids and young teens throughout the United States for 2 months and has been seen using magic. All of the kids and teens either lived on the streets or had bad homes, and once taken, they never showed back up. She has taken 6 victims so far and they fear it's going to continue growing.

**"Yes, I am positive. Batman tracked her here himself. We are here to either stop her from taking another child or capture her."** Was the reply he got.

The team slowly made their way into the building and up the stairs once the bottom floor was cleared and no stairs to a basement were found. Once up the stairs, they found a room with the door slightly open and a light coming from the room. They carefully positioned themselves around the hall, made sure they stayed out of sight from the door.

"You sure you can do this the rest of the way? This is the third rebonding you've done in two weeks. And the fact that you haven't let yourself recharge for the last two months is worrying." A deep male voice that was robotic sounding said to an unknown that was possibly their target. And what did he mean rebond?

"Yes I'm sure H. She doesn't deserve to live like this and even though she remembers us now, she hates being this small." This voice was female, but it had a weird echo and pitch to it. Like the wind was forming words along with the voice. 

Unknown to the team the two in the room heard them come up the stairs and quickly put on their hood and cowl, along with their little sister's emergency mask that was resized for a younger face size. They were lucky that they finally got the voice modulators to work after they were busted by the combined forces of the bomb and dimension hopping. 

When Miss Martian tried to read their minds on Aqualad's signal, she found herself blocked from the three minds in the room and ultimately thrown out when fire sprung out around the walls of the mind that was protected with a 10 foot grey cement fence with a cast iron gate that guarded a dirt driveway and a forest.

When Miss Martian fell to the ground with a cry of pain, the male's voice sounded out.

"You know, I think they  _ want _ us to hate them. And what'cha do to get her to scream like that?" 

"A little fire never hurt anyone  _ that _ badly." They could hear the smirk in the female's voice, which prompted them to finally enter the room with weapons drawn, ready to fight.

What they saw surprised them, for what they saw was a teen girl with braided rose red hair holding a young girl with black hair, no older than ten, to her right side while sitting. And a male sitting crossed legged next to both, keeping the young girl between them. All three of them were facing the door. But it was what they were wearing through them off. The red head was wearing a black bodysuit made of kelver with red accents on her sides and hips along with a red bat on her chest, black and red combat boots, a dark yellow utility belt was around her waist, black clawed gloves with three sharp finns pointing out, and a black cowl that covered her head except for the very top to let her hair out and the mouth, chin, and part of her cheeks.

The young girl was wearing all black cloth clothing that looked like something assassins would wear, combat boots, white wrappings around her hands, and a black domino mask that was shaped slightly like a bat.

The male was wearing a red biker helmet that had the basic shape of a human head with no features and white eyes, a dark brown biker jacket, a black long sleeve top that stopped mid forearm that looked like it was a cross between Kevlar and a bulletproof vest, that also had a red bat on it but was a different design, black cargo pants that were tucked into black combat boots, black gloves, and a black utility belt was around his hips.

"Well would look at that! Not one of them have booty shorts or have their undies on the outside! It's a fuckin' miracle! Bet ya' 20 that R will start shouting that he's the true one or this one is a disgrace once he sees this one."

The redhead snorted, "No bet." The younger one just deadpan stared at him.

"Eh, worth a shot." He shrugged.

Aqualad spoke up then, ignoring the previous chatter, "We do not wish to fight. We just want you to realise the young girl and come peacefully into custody."

The young girl looked at both of the older teens that were sitting with her, then looked at the team which consisted of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis. She held up her hands and did a quick sign in ASL. 

**"Robin, what was that?"** Miss Martian asked across the mind link.

**"That was American Sign Language or ASL for short, and she signed 'no'."** Was the short boy's response.

"Well you heard, or well, read what the lady said. Time to make our getaway." The male said. He then proceeded to pick the redhead up in a bridal carry and the young girl climbed up to lay on top of the redhead, who proceeded to hug. The male then ran to the open window behind them and jumped out. 

Even with Kid Flash's speed, they were gone by the time he got to the window.

"Guys, something is wrong." Robin spoke up after KF returned from searching 5 blocks around the building.

"How so?" Artemis asked, not liking the whole situation.

"They had bat symbols on their chests. Only Batman wears a bat symbol on his chest and it sounded like they knew me by the fact of them saying 'R' would call me a disgrace when he saw me. And I don't know anyone named R."

They all looked at each other, more than a little disturbed, deciding to report back to the Mountain and tell Batman.

-

"Cass! You're back! And you're tiny!" Stephanie squealed, drawing attention to the returning group.

  * I remember and am happy to be back.• She signed to the excited blond, smiling.



After the reunion of all of the siblings, Luna rebonded with Cass and gave her back her former DNA, and 15 year old body that held all of her old scars, just like the rest of the group. Later on, when everyone was huddled together on a matris under multiple blankets, Luna looked at each of her siblings, glad they were back.

Roy (20) was on his left side, was spooning with Jason (17) with his face in Jay's hair. Dick (18) was to Roy's back with herself between the two and Damian (10) on top of her, and Wally (19) was laying on Dick's right, half on top of him. Tim (14) was being hugged to death by Jason. Cass (15) was on the other side of Tim. Steph (15) and Babs (18) were hugging each other on the opposite side of Wally. 

Looking at her siblings, she was content. They all had their memories and bodies back. Earlier they decided that Roy would go by Arsenal, since Rox took Red Arrow, Wally luckily went by Tracer and not Kid Flash in their dimension, and the rest of them would go by their usual names, except for Damian and Tim, who would go by Raptor and Red Raptor. Well, that is till they outed themselves to the Justice League. They also decided to set up shop in Bullhaven, the city 2 hours away from Gotham that was almost as bad as Gotham, just without supervillans. 

Looking out the window, Luna fell asleep. Wondering whether or not the buildings they used as a last resort safe houses even existed or were abandoned.

-

_ "Red Hood, Tracer, and Black Bat. Come in Red Hood, Tracer, and Black Bat." _ That was Red Rob-Raptor over the comms. He sounded urgent.

"This is Tracer, Red Hood and Black Bat are with me. We are all by the docks checking out a weapon shipment." Tracer replied, adjusting his goggles to night vision from thermal. Looking to Hood and BB which were on either side of him.

_ "We've got a problem. Young Justice are coming your way ETA 20 minutes and they're being trailed by the Justice League." _

Hood cursed and adjusted the backpack (that was linked to the magic pack) on his back so it wouldn't fall off, "Which members? And do you think we could get away with stealing a few things? We spotted a few throwing knives, magazines, and other goodies."

_ "If you're quick, I think you could grab a few things but not a lot. Wing might meet up with you if he doesn't get caught up with small crimes. And Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow are the members that are trailing the team." _

"Thanks baby bird," Hood turned off his comm, "Well you herd the bird! Let's get goin'!" He jumped off the roof and catching himself with his grafaling gun. 

Traced turned to Black Bat, who he knew was amused even though he couldn't see her face, it showed in her body language. "If we run into either Justice team, I'm blaming him." BB simply offered her arms to him and with a registed sigh, Tracer picked her up and sped down to meet Hood at the warehouse door that he was unlocking. 

"The locks are crap compared to Gotham's and they're half rusted." Hood complained. Tracer simply fazed through the door, unlocking then opening it, giving Hood a cheeky grin.

"Damn speedster." All he got was a grin in return. "And what are you blaming me for?" Hood asked, having been told by BB that the speedster was blaming him for something.

"If we get caught or if we run into either Justice team."

"Fair."

They looted the warehouse and found a few weapons for each member of their family and themselves, and some files about the weapon trade and a few more deals. In the last five minutes before the team was suppost to arrive, they made their way out of the building. But thanks to the speedster luck, Tracer sprung an old styled hunting trap. Trapping his ankle in wire and being pulled up 10 feet into the air. They were  _ suppost _ to be quiet, but when the trap was sprung, Tracer shouted and Red Hood started laughing. Black Bat just facepalmed from where she was in the rafters, wondering why her brothers were such idiots. 

When the Young Justice team barged into the warehouse, they were met with one of the weirdest seans they have seen yet. The man with a red helmet, who was wearing a black backpack, was doubled over laughing at another male who was dangling ten feet in the air by his right ankle. The man that was dangling in the air was wearing a black kelver body suit, and had red and lightning blue accents on his shins and forearms. He had black boots, a cowl that covered his whole head except his mouth and chin, and blue and red goggles. He also had a symbol in the middle of his chest that consisted of a silver circle with two blue and black lightning bolts crossing in the middle and overlapping the circle. 

Said man was yelling at the other man with the red helmet to let him down, in a voice that was being overlaid with static and was slightly echo-y. "Hood! For the love of god! Let me down! This is  _ not _ funny!"

"For you maybe! But for me, this is  _ hilarious _ !"

"We're gonna get caught!" He twisted, his body swinging around to face the team. " _ Damn it _ ." He hisses once he spotted them.

The other man, Hood, finally looked up and froze. "Welp, every man for themselves! Later T!" 

With that, Hood turn and ran. Kid Flash followed to try and stop him. But before Hood could get far and right before Kid Flash could reach him, a black shape fell from the rafters, landed standing on KF's back, and grabbed Hood by the back of his collar. The shape was a person, a female to be precise. She wore a black kelver bodysuit that had a yellow-gold bat on it, with black boots, gloves that had sharp fins pointing out of the forearm, a dark yellow utility belt, a cape that ended mid shin and was ripped at the edges and had holes near the end, and a cowl that covered her whole head with no openings. The cowl itself had stiches were the opening for the mouth and eyes were supost to be, and had bat ears, just like Batman. 

It was at this time the League barged in behind their sidekicks. They took aim at the three unknowns and readied for battle.

"No man for self, Hood. Remember ohona." The girl in the bat costume said in a voice that echoed and sounded like there were multiple people taking at once. Her speech pattern was weird, like she was taking care to say the right words, the last few words were said with more confidence. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It means family, and family means no one gets left behind." The girl nodded, approving Hood's answer.

"That's great and all guys, but the League just arrived, BB you're  _ standing _ on Kid Flash, and can  _ somebody cut me down _ ?!" Tracer shouted, sounding no small amount pissed and a bit worried.

"I can!" Yet another person fell from the rafters, making both League and team members think they stumbled upon a meeting or this was planned. The person was male and had a kelver body suit that had a bright blue bird design on his chest, blue lines going down his arms to his ring and middle fingers, black boots, and a black utility belt. He also had a black and blue domino mask that was shaped like a bird/bat. 

The man landed near the other two on the floor, plucked a throwing knife from Hood's backpack, and threw it at the wire holding Tracer up. Pretty soon he fell to the floor and he sped over to the other three. 

"Alright! Introductions! We already know who you are, but you don't know us! I'm Nightwing, the one in the biker jacket is Red Hood, the speedster is Tracer, and the young lady standing on Kid Flash, is Black Bat. BB, could you please get off the little Flash? Thank you." When Black Bat got off KF, she went to look through Red Hood's backpack. And as soon as KF was free, he sped over to his team.

"Where are the children you took? And why the bat symbols?" Batman asked in his gravely tone.

"Damn it!" The sudden shout from Red Hood startled the heroes, making them tense even further. "He doesn't have the accent! I bet 20 that he would!" Tracer snorted 

"Hood, even though Gotham is in New Jersey, that doesn't mean he will have a Jersey accent. Three of the kids are right in front of you, one is most likely at a store buying as much coffee as he can with another trying, and failing, to stop him, and the other two are at the safe house with our last two. You have already met one of them and she goes by Shadow. As for the bat theme, well… I can't really answer that." Nightwing shrugged.

"Well, would you look at the time! It's time to go!" Tracer exclaimed, looked at his wrist that had no watch on it. Before anyone could do anything, a smoke bomb was thrown and when it cleared the four Knights were gone. 

"What." 


End file.
